Survive The Night
by Zmaster99
Summary: 4 Amigos entran en una pizzería abandonada Por "problemas menores" con las atracciones (Todos los animatronicos estan en una pizzeria siendo especifico la del 2) al entrar se dieron cuenta que los animatronicos seguian activados por una rara razon que estos chicos intentaran averiguar
1. Prologo

Hola soy Zmaster y voy a empezar este fic, Estuve como 2 horas para escribir este poquito porque no sabia como empezarlo. Después de Verdad, Reto o Pregunta? (Muchos errores ocurrieron ese dia XD) no pude seguirlo por trabajo como ya habia dicho arreglo computadoras y tengo que mantener un servidor. igual la historia era muy mala habia que empezarla de vuelta para mejorarla un poquito, igual era mi primer fic y me dieron con un caño en muchas criticas PD: Gracias por las criticas me ayudaron a mejorar

{"Pensamiento"} ("Susurro") *"Accion"*

Prologo

POV - Narrador

-Hey chicos- dijo el chico de pelo negro

-Qué pasa Eric?- Dijieron 3 chicos al un sono

Eric -Estoy muy aburrido, que podemos hacer?-

Tomas - Ni idea Preguntale a Yair-  
Yair - Qu soy creador de ideas ahora?-

¿? -No rompas los huevos Eric, estamos en pleno verano ¿qué queres hacer?-

Eric - Aprovechemos ahora que no tenemos que estar cada uno en nuestras casas jugando BF como en invierno (ademas que Alex es un manco)

Alex - A QUIÉN LE DECIS MANCO, GIL

Tomas - PAREN DE PELEAR QUE YA TENGO UNA IDEA

Eric - Es que no me tienen paciencia (Referencia al chavo del ocho)

Alex - CALLATE PELOT...

Tomas- DEJEN DE PELEAR UN POQUITO ¿QUIEREN?

Eric y Alex se callaron intentando no meterle un puñetazo al otro

Tomas - Qué tal si entramos a la pizzería abandonada?

Yair - A mi me parece buena idea

Eric - A mi también me parece buena... como tu hermana

Alex - Yo por una vez estoy con Eric... por lo de tu hermana

Tomas - Dejen de decir boludeces y los espero en la puerta de la pizzería a las 12 de la noche

Todos los demás al unísono - Dale -

-7 Horas Después-

Bueno así termina este prologo en el siguiente capitulo entran en la pizzería y bla bla bla. si a ustedes les gusta la voy a seguir, si no dejo de hacer fanfics quemo la computadora y me voy a vivir a Rusia con un vecino loco y nazi


	2. Adentro

Hola me tarde un poco en hacer este capitulo porque estaba esperando que alguien dijiera al menos

TU HISTORIA ES UNA MIERDA COMO UN PIANO

Bueno me dejo de boludeces y vamos con la historia

La voy a tener que hacer sin acentos porque en el prologo me borro todas las letras con acento

-Separacion full ultra hd no fake 4K 1 link mega-

*En la entrada de la pizzería*

Eric - ¿Asi que vamos a explorar una pizzeria abandonada hace 29 años?

Tomas - Exacto - *Decia mientras trepaba una ventana*

Yair - Te vas a caer y nos vamos a cagar de risa

Tomas - Ya entren

*Dicho esto, Eric, Yair y Alex entraban por la ventana*

Tomas - Todos trajieron sus mochilas y sus radios?

Eric,Yair y Alex - Si

Alex - Yo traje mountain dew y doritos

Tomas,Yair y Eric -...

Alex - Es broma, traje agua mineral y unos sanguches

Yair - Yo traje una gaseosa y unas papas fritas del McNalgas

Eric - Yo traje una notebook

Tomas - Enserio?

Eric - Si

Tomas - *Suspiro* yo traje una linterna unas navajas mi telefono y agua

Alex - Bueno, sigamos caminando

*10 Minutos caminando*

*Sonido metalico*

Yair - ¿Escucharon eso?

Alex - Si viene de por alla *Apunta a partes y servicios*

Eric - Me voy a asomar a ver que pasa *se asoma*

Adentro de partes y servicios estaban los animatronicos diciendo que escucharon unas voces humanas

Bonnie - AHI ESTA UNO

Eric - {Verga}

Eric - CORRAN

Alex corre para la oficina

Tomas se esconde abajo de la mesa donde estan los peluches (cerca de la caja de puppet)

Eric se esconde en el baño de mujeres

Yair se sube a las ventilaciones del techo

Cada uno saca su radio

Alex - MIERDA *se esconde abajo de la mesa y se pone la mascara*

Freddy - ¿Donde estas? No te preocupes no te dolera mucho... TE DOLERA UN MONTON

Y asi terminamos el episodio 1

Me dure un poco porque esperaba que alguien dijiera al menos "tu historia es una mierda como un piano" como dije al principio


	3. Final Malo

Hola de vuelta, gracias por las reviews como se ve que les va gustando el fanfic lo voy a seguir

Respondondo las reviews ahora porque si no me olvido

Para dikr: si es un "self insert" yo soy tomas :P y tambien voy a hacer mas largos los caps

Para LightIlumin879: Eeeeeeh ¿ok?

Para Toms Ferrari: lo mismo que a dikr

Para Nina: espero que te gusten los siguientes capitulos

Para el cabelloro de la oscuridad: Es mi primer fic (sin contar el desastre que fue mi primer fic real en mi vieja cuenta :/) asi que no soy muy bueno en eso

Bueno esas fueron todas las reviews

-separacion 1 link full mega hd-

POV Alex

Alex - {Mierda ahora que hago}

Freddy - Donde estaaaaaas

*Yair llega desde las ventilaciones del techo*

Yair - EU

*Freddy se da la vuelta*

Yair -AHORA CORRE

*Alex se va corriendo para la cocina y Yair salta encima de Freddy*

Alex -

POV Narrador

Yair - ¡No vas a matar a ninguno de mis amigos perra!

*Freddy tira a Yair contra la mesa*

Yair - *suspiro*

Freddy - ¡Foxy! Tu mata a este yo voy a buscar a los otros

Yair - {Este es el final...}

*Foxy le clava el garfio en la cabeza a Yair*

POV Eric

Eric - {Ahora que hago? *Se asoma por la puerta* Yair esta muerto, no tendriamos que haber venido... ¡todo es culpa del estupido de Tomas!}

*Chica se acerca al escondite de Eric*

Eric - {No va a ser tan facil}

*Eric sale corriendo y se encuentra con Tomas*

Tomas - NO ATRAIGAS ROBOTS A MI PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDO

*Los dos corren a la ventana y saltan*

Eric - ¡Nos salvamos!

Tomas - Alguno tiene que entrar a buscar a Alex

*2 segundos despues*

Tomas y Eric - Piedra, papel o tijera

Tomas - ¡Mierda!

Mientras tanto con Alex

Alex - Tomas me viniste a buscar!

Tomas - CORRE

Alex y Tomas saltan foxy salta con ellos

Alex, Tomas y Eric salen corriendo por un pasillo

Alex - Perdon... ojala nos veamos despues

*Alex se para en el medio del camino para que foxy no los alcance*

*Mangle aparece de la nada y muerde a Tomas*

Alex en su ultima palabra - Co-co-corre

*Eric corre con todas sus fuerzas*

Mucho tiempo despues...

Eric - Nunca los voy a olvidar, gracias por salvarme la vida... los quiero

*Eric deja unas flores en cada tumba y empieza a llorar*

Y bueno ese fue el final... el final malo porfavor no me maten D:

En un par de semanas les traigo el final bueno, perdonen por hacer el capitulo muy corto prometo que el final bueno va a ser mucho mas largo


End file.
